Blinded by their hatred
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Minerva and Severus are surprised when a first year refuses to take his seat, then he asks the headmistress to fire call his father to pick him up. Minerva and Severus know something is very wrong, now they have to work out what and why this young boy reminds them of a former student. Gay story, Male pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Jasper helped his son pack his trunk, his large tawny owl was now in her cage, they checked to make sure nothing was forgotten before Jasper shrunk his son's trunk, stuck it in his pocket, held the cage in one hand, his son held his other, they apparated onto the end of platform nine and three quarters.

Jasper hands his son a small bag of gold, 'Remember, if you need more, let me know even if I don't think you'll get to use any of it.'

'I'm sure I'll be fine dad,' Evan put the bag in his pocket, 'So, what do you think?'

'I've told you, it won't last. I doubt it will be a day before I hear from them.'

'After all you have told me, you are probably right, but I'll stick to a week, maximum.'

'Then why bother son?'

'I have to see for myself and to prove you're right. Now I have to get on the train.'

'Are you sure, I could still take you straight to Hogsmeade station later today?'

'I need to see, you said there are some kids of old friends that will be on the train. Let's see if they recognise me or at least notice my eyes.'

'If they look carefully they will. Alright, get aboard,' Jasper hugged his son and before he could stop himself, kissed the top of his head.

'Dad, there's no use missing me when I'll be home again soon. Are you sure you're going to be okay alone?'

'Yes, I will be fine, Kreacher is there for anything that I might need help with, now go, stop worrying about me,' Evan gave his father another quick hug then hoped onto the train. He ignored everyone, even the people in the carriage he sat in, he just yelled a goodbye to his father through the window, when the train left, he took out a book and started to read.

Evan never spoke to anyone the whole time he was on the Hogwarts express, he did walk up and down the train, spotted the children of his father's old friends and he deliberately looked at them and made sure they saw him, but not one of them had the vaguest idea who he was.

The boat ride was uneventful as Evan listened to all the talk going on around him. The only thing Evan did do was make sure he was in the first boat and gave the large man escorting the kids a smile. His father had told him some great stories about the half giant who always took the first years on their boat ride to Hogwarts, so he was one person Evan wanted to know, in any way he could.

The group waited together until the charms teacher escorted them into the great hall to be sorted. One by one all the first years were told which house they were suited to and when it was Evan's turn, he sat on the stool to wait. When the hat shouted the name of the house, Evan knew he was right. He handed the hat to the teacher before stepping in front of the headmistress.

'Sorry professor, you will need to call my father to pick me up, I'll be waiting out in the entrance way.'

'Mr. Motet, care to explain why you are disrupting the start of term feast and not sitting at your house table?' Minerva asked stiffly.

'I will not be sitting at that table, I will not be a Slytherin, so will you please call my father to come get me, he's expecting the floo call,' Evan turned and walked away, straight out the large double doors of the great hall. The Slytherin table all wondered why their first year left, the staff all weren't sure what was going on and Minerva McGonagall had a strange feeling and something about that boy is the reason she hurried from the hall to her office to make a fire call to his father. Severus Snape had seen the boy approach Minerva, arrogant he thought, so many children today are so arrogant, but something about the boy made him stiffen, caused his memory to stir.

Minerva found the necessary information, threw the powder in and waited until her head stopped spinning to see a man standing with his back to the fire.

'I'll be right there to collect my son,' Jasper said before the woman spoke, 'Tell me, which house did he get sorted into?'

'Slytherin, but I wish to speak with you, so I will allow you through the gates to pick up your son even though I do hope you change your mind. But you are going to explain for me to understand this.'

'Fair enough, I will be there in twenty minutes and I look forward to seeing you again, Minerva McGonagall,' Jasper walked away without the woman seeing his face, but Minerva thought the voice sounded familiar, she just couldn't place it.

Minerva had the rest of the staff keep an eye on the students, but for some reason Severus wanted to find out why this boy refused to go into his house or even stay at the school. Minerva had opened the smaller gate to Hogwarts then stood with the boy on the steps to the castle. The boy never spoke or looked her way, his eyes stayed on the long drive leading to the gates. Evan knew Severus Snape was standing behind him, but so far he had not said a thing, but he's eyes were glued to Evan's back.

Minerva spotted the two horses and one man, 'You're father rode here?'

'Yes, our estate is not far from here,' Evan moved down the steps and when his father stopped, he took both the reins, 'You were right dad.'

'Yes, I knew I would be, I told you it was a waste of time sending you here. Hogwarts was always bad luck for me, that hasn't changed,' Jasper moved his wand, a trunk and cage flew towards him, 'Call your owl.'

'Mr. Motet, why are you allowing your son to leave, he needs his magical education?'

'The moment the hat wanted to put my son in that house, that was the moment I knew my son will never stay here or have anything to do with Slytherin. The other house that would have made him leave was Gryffindor. He will not have anything to do with anyone from either of those houses, whether staff or student, so I think that hat is losing its touch.'

Both Minerva and Severus couldn't see the man's face, not with the hat and glasses, not normal glasses but very dark glasses like sunglasses even though it was night. But something about that voice made Severus' spine tingle with recognition.

'Potter,' he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

'Didn't he die?' Jasper said as he turned to face the two people on the steps, 'Surely I heard he died, betrayed by his friends.'

Minerva stepped closer, 'Take your glasses and hat off and prove to us it's not you.'

'He does not exist anymore, now I'm taking my son home. Evan, up you go,' Jasper gave his son a leg up, then moved to his own house, gracefully swinging his leg over until he was sitting straight in the saddle.

'Why did you make everyone believe you died?'

'I never did anything Minerva, it was those people that destroyed that life. They couldn't accept who I really was and if that's how everyone wanted to be, that was fine with me but I wasn't going to hang around and put up with it.'

'Who is the boy's mother?' Severus asked.

Jasper raised his head slightly and looked towards the man, 'That is no one's business but mine and my son's. Let's go home Evan,' Jasper pulled the reins along with his son and they both rode quickly away.

'The only girl Potter was seeing was Weasley, but that boy has blond hair.'

'Yes, I did notice that Severus, the same hair as a former student we are both very familiar with. Even though its rare do you think it's possible?'

'Yes, if their love and magic was strong. But I did hear a rumour, I never put any faith in it because he used to tell me everything and he never mentioned this. I will need to speak with him to find out why.'

'Yes and I will need to try to get Mr. Potter to speak with me, tell Filius to make the welcome back speech.'

'If you find out, let me know Minerva.'

'I will Severus,' Minerva hurried down the long drive, through the gates, she reset the enchantments before apparating away. She stood outside the large gates of a tree covered property but she could hear the horses approach.

'You're not going to give up are you?' Jasper said as he looked towards the woman.

'No, you should have realised once I knew who you were. So are you going to allow me in?'

'Fine,' Jasper pointed his wand at the gates, they swung open, the two horses and woman stepped through then Jasper sealed the gates again before climbing down off his horse, 'Evan, take the horses back, I'll take our guest up to the house.'

'Yes dad,' Evan took the reins from his father then quickly rode away.

Jasper took the woman's arm and apparated them into a large kitchen, 'Would you like tea Minerva?'

'Please since this is going to be a long conversation.'

'It doesn't need to be,' Jasper went about making three cups of tea, 'Kreacher, get some food for Evan please,' Jasper put the cups on the table as Kreacher placed food on the table for Evan who walked into the room a few minutes later, 'Eat, you're bound to be hungry.'

'Starving, thanks dad,' Evan sat and started eating while he watched his father and the woman.

'Are you going to explain Harry?'

'That name has nothing to do with me, so either call me Jasper or Mr. Motet.'

'Fine, Jasper, why did you disappear making all of us believe you died?'

'Why does it matter, it was a long time ago.'

'Something must have happened to make you leave, especially leave your friends.'

'Friends,' Jasper spat, 'those lying bastards, they betrayed me.'

'What did they do Harry?'

'The name is Jasper,' he snapped.

'Jasper, please explain because I really don't understand.'

'There's not much to understand, they destroyed my life with their ideas on how everyone should be. They lied which caused the death of someone close to me, so to me, they killed him.'

'Tell me what is going on and about your son. I can see who he resembles, he has the same hair.'

'Yes, Evan is a lot like him,' Jasper looked at his son, 'If you've finished, leave those and go read or study, your choice son.'

'Okay dad,' Evan hugged his father then left the room.

'Does he know who it is?'

'Yes, I've told him everything,' Jasper could tell Minerva was waiting for an answer, 'Alright, I told them I was gay, they wanted me to see a healer, to get cured,' Harry's voice was full of disdain, 'They didn't understand this was who I was no matter what I said. So after the fighting I decided to have nothing to do with them, then I went find him, we hadn't seen each other in months. I sealed an old unused classroom then we made love, right there with celebrating and mourning going on right outside the doors. If you remember, I spoke with you and the minister to explain how he had helped me, a few times he helped, but I explained because I knew they would have lied if they had been asked, that was before I went to see him. I knew he was fine and that I had some things to do, we were going to meet later. They found out and when I was about to walk into the forbidden forest I was hit with a spell. I still don't know which one did it or which spell, as I went down I heard their three voices, then another spell hit me,' Jasper took his dark glasses off, 'They blinded me, but that wasn't the only thing they did. I got my wand, I was able to send a blast of wind towards them which sent dirt straight at them, but they sent more spells back at me. I don't know how much time passed, I woke up deep in the forbidden forest. I called out since I couldn't see, Magorian found me, he didn't do what Firenze did and let me on his back, but he let me hold him and walk beside him. Just before I left the forest, he pointed me in the right direction, then I put my cloak over myself, I knew it was going to take ages to find my way back but if they were trying to kill me I wasn't going to make it so easy this time that's why I decided to use the cloak. I overheard a few people, I wasn't sure who, not for a long time, but they said he killed himself, he did that because he heard someone left, that I had I left. He heard them say I finally got back at the Slytherin by making him fall in love with me, that I used him and I was going to show everyone my memory of how pathetic he was. He heard all that, especially from the two who was supposedly my closest friends. They could not see that we were very much in love, so they took my sight so I could never see him again, they damaged my genitals so I could never be with him again, then they took his life.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Minerva sat there stunned, first at how Harry's eyes looked, but to hear what they did to him because they did not like gay men. She felt her own eyes prick with tears but she held them back.

'Don't feel sorry for me Minerva.'

'How do you know I am?'

'I can hear more than you realise. Anyway, I discarded my jacket, my watch was gone, the strap broke when they first attacked, Draco's wand, I tried to hold onto it, but it was ripped from my hand, not by a spell, but force. They knew whose it was, they knew when I got it and they knew I would return it to him. I could feel the blood dripping from various parts of my body that was when I sent the gust of wind at them so they couldn't see where I went. The first time I did that they couldn't see me but I did get hit, the second time was when I ended up deep in the forest, something they did, I have no idea what.'

'We found your jacket, watch, a broken wand and blood. Everyone assumed that death eaters took you and they never said anything. Two days later the minister received a letter saying they had killed you for killing their lord, they transfigured your body into a bone and buried it where none of us would ever find it. Not once in all these years did they say anything.'

'Why should they, they had what they wanted. I was gone, dead as far as everyone was concerned and they were Mr. and Mrs. Popular, the only two left that had known everything, the two that was part of the golden trio, they finally got all the attention for themselves. None of that really surprised me with Ron especially about being gay, but it did with Hermione. I never thought she was like that, that she could be so uneducated about sexuality but also how she wanted attention.'

'No, she liked to read, she liked to quote anything she has read especially if she's trying to convince someone of something. But Evan, who delivered him?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Because I know you…Jasper, you do not trust many people and after what they did, you would not have trusted a stranger. But Poppy had healed you many times over the years, she looked after you and kept all information about you to herself, not even telling Albus.'

'Alright, yes it was Poppy, as her patient she could not say anything. I was here at the time, Kreacher had gone to my vault for me. The goblins didn't care and they hate wizards and witches, so they never told anyone that my vaults never reverted to the ministry since I had no magical relatives. I explained in a letter that even though everyone thought I was dead, I wasn't but I wanted them to believe it. So they helped me change my name, then changed my vaults to match. But this place has been in the Potter family for generations, so after Kreacher repaired a few things, after cleaning it, I decided it was perfect. The house is so far away from the road that no one could see it, the fences and enchantments around it keeps people out.'

'Is that why you apparated me into the house, because it's not close to the road?'

'Yep, I would have taken about an hour to walk it. That's the main reason I got the horses, I do receive muggle post and hated walking down my drive every day. Now though, it's late and you have a school to run, so shouldn't you be returning?'

'Soon, Filius is taking care of everything. Tell me why you will not allow your son to stay there just because he was sorted into Slytherin?'

'You're kidding right Minerva, after what happened with me. First Voldemort, then the way Snape treated me, forget it. My son will have nothing to do with Slytherin but he won't have anything to do with Gryffindor since they were in Gryffindor and some of their kids are as well. I've been teaching my son for years, I'll keep teaching him. He's not that keen on going to Hogwarts, I did suggest other schools, overseas, he was happy to learn at home.'

'Then why did he turn up at all?'

'He wanted to see which house he was sorted into. I had already explained everything but he also has a lot of books. He also wanted to see if anyone picked up on his eyes, mainly those on the train.'

'So you've been keeping an eye on what's been going on?'

'Yes, Kreacher used to read me the papers and the updated books. When Evan was old enough he would read to me. But a year ago I was able to invent a charm that I attached to a wand, as I pass the wand over anything written, my voice is heard as it reads. I had the idea from a few things in the muggle world, there are devices that lets blind people hear when they can't see to read.'

'Did Poppy check your eyes?'

'Yes, she said it was caused by dark magic but couldn't tell me which spell. These glasses are something else I came up with, another spell I was able to place on them. It gives me some sight, shadows, outlines, but only when I'm wearing them.'

'About what else they did to you, tell me?'

'I think they tried a severing charm on my genitals, it didn't work. When Poppy came to see me because I wasn't feeling well and she told me I was pregnant, she needed to examine me. When she saw the damage, I heard her, she was trying to stop herself from being sick. She was able to heal me, but it took a long time, lots of potions as well. I was able to stop the bleeding that night, Kreacher used his elf magic to help as well, but it was never healed properly.'

'Tell me the truth Harry, sorry Jasper, you want everyone to know you're alive now don't you or you would not have let your son show himself or leave in such a spectacular fashion?'

'I was never trying to hide, but being blind I was vulnerable, then having a baby, I couldn't take the chance they would have hurt him. Now though, I've learned to adapt magic to my blindness. Enhancement spells so I can tell where people are even if there's more than one, where buildings or obstacles are. I've trained a lot so I could teach myself how to cast spells at objects even if I can't see what I am aiming at. Kreacher was fabulous, helped me a lot with my training. But it is late Minerva, you need to get back and I need to get some sleep.'

'I will be back tomorrow with Kingsley, so expect us.'

Jasper nodded, 'Maybe it is time to let the world know I'm alive.'

'Not just that, it's time they paid for what they did. So you are going to tell the minister everything so that can happen.'

'Yes, I will tell him, it is time.'

'Can I apparate from inside?'

'Yes, but you can only apparate into the house once you're inside the enchantments. If you send me your patronus from the gates, I'll allow you in. Even though I can't see you Minerva, I can tell you haven't changed much.'

'No, just a little older, like all of us. We have a lot more to discuss Jasper, so expect a few more visits, see you tomorrow.'

Jasper nodded, heard Minerva disapparate then headed up to his son's room. He noticed his son's breathing so he knew Evan was asleep, he went straight to his bathroom, showered then got into bed, his thoughts on what the world would say that Harry Potter was alive and why he let the world think he died.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When Minerva stepped into her office she saw Severus waiting for her, 'There's a lot to go into Severus, the first is he was blinded and badly injured by his so called friends because they do not like gay men. It seems they made sure Harry believed that his lover was dead, killed himself. Did you speak with him?'

'Yes, as far as he's concerned Harry Potter is dead. Now why did his son refuse to stay?'

'Harry or Jasper said that his son will not go into Slytherin or Gryffindor, but his son wanted to see which house he was sorted into, but he also wanted to see if anyone would take any notice of his looks, the blond hair and the green eyes. Anyone intelligent could see who Evan's fathers are.'

'What's with this name Potter came up with?'

'Jasper Motet,' Minerva wrote the name on some parchment then slowly rearranged the letters to spell James Potter.

'Very clever and I would not have picked up on that, how did you if you don't mind me asking?'

'James Potter used that name quite a lot during his days in hiding. He would send letters to Albus signed Jasper Motet. Do you think you can convince him to join us tomorrow?'

'Yes, he is a bit of a recluse but he does trust me and always respected you.'

'Then I will make sure Kingsley is with us tomorrow. We'll meet outside the gates at eleven, that should give the four of us time to organise everything.'

'You didn't tell him did you?'

'No, he wasn't really in a good mood. But mainly, I needed to hear his reasons and I felt sick to my stomach then I felt like crying and not a lot can make me emotional, but what I heard made me sad, but mostly angry, very angry. Let's get some sleep Severus, tomorrow is going to be very emotional, for all of us.'

'Yes, I'm sure it will be.'

The following morning Minerva and Severus walked down the long drive and out the gates. Minerva replacing the enchantments then they stood waiting for their two guests to arrive.

'Are you sure he'll turn up?'

'Yes, I've explained that this will benefit him and our world. He's curious even though he has no idea what is going on.'

Minerva and Severus turned to the sound of apparation, 'Minister.'

'Minerva, Severus, so he knows I'll be with you?'

'Yes, he doesn't know you are bringing the head auror or that Severus and Draco will be joining us.'

'Draco,' Severus nodded as the young man arrived.

'What's going on Severus?'

'A lot, but as I told you, this is something you will like and it's something that needs to be done.'

'Minerva, if you're ready then?' Kingsley, Gawain, Severus and Draco all took Minerva's arms to allow her to side along apparate them to Harry Potter's home.

'I'll just send my patronus to let him know,' Minerva cast her patronus and watched as her cat disappeared through the gates and through the trees. It only took a couple of minutes for them to see a shimmer which told them the enchantments had been removed, the gates swung open, 'Once we step through I can apparate us straight into the house,' the four men and Minerva stepped through the gates, they closed and the enchantments instantly went back around the property.

The five of them arrived into a large living room where they saw a man standing with is back to them.

'There's more with you Minerva, I thought you said you and Kingsley,' Jasper moved his head slightly, 'One smell is very familiar, is Snape with you?'

'Yes, along with Gawain Robards the head auror and we brought someone else with us Jasper.'

Jasper stood there and sniffed, 'Someone else, another smell I recognise, but it's impossible.'

'It's not impossible, what you heard was a conversation they must have planned for you to hear, he never died or even tried to kill himself. He was told what happened, so he left, he is a recluse, he does not leave his home very often,' Minerva stepped closer to Harry, gently touched his arm, 'He's alive, but he doesn't know you are. So why don't you turn around and let him know,' Minerva could tell Harry was upset, that he was even scared, so she gently but firmly tugged his arm making him turn, 'Remove your hat and glasses.'

Jasper looked down, but removed his glasses, then took his hat off before slowly lifting his head to gasps from the guests.

'Harry,' Draco shouted then stepped towards him, 'What happened, you're eyes?'

'Dra,' Harry moved his head back and forth until he felt two hands holding him, 'I heard you killed yourself, but they did this, they attacked me. They did not want me to see you ever again, so they blinded me. Dra, is it really you?'

'It's me and I can't believe your alive, oh Harry,' Draco slipped his arms around Harry, holding him tight, 'I'll curse that lot to hell and back.'

'Draco, that is why we are here, to get this sorted so they can be punished for what they did.'

'Kingsley.'

'It's me Harry.'

'I changed my name, it's Jasper Motet.'

'Oh, James Potter, very clever Mr. Potter, sorry, Mr. Motet.'

'Harry, this is Gawain Robards, the head auror.' Kingsley said.

'How did you work out James Potter so fast Gawain?' Minerva asked.

'I'm very good at anagrams but aurors use anagrams when sending notes we don't want others to know who their really from.'

'Um, Minerva, does Dra know everything?'

'No, I thought you should explain the rest. Why don't you do that, I'll get Kreacher to make us some tea. Gentleman, follow me into the kitchen.'

'Harry, what's going on, why didn't you let everyone know you were alive?'

'I was blind Dra, vulnerable, they attacked me and could have done it again. I would have when I got used to this, but I was also trying to keep someone else safe. I need to show you,' Harry took Draco's hand, 'Come with me.' the two men walked slowly up the long hall, 'Evan, come here son.'

'Son,' Draco gasped as he stared at the young boy with his hair, 'We have a son?'

'My father's alive?' Evan said as he stared at his other father in complete shock and could see his father staring at him in the exact same way, completely shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'They tricked me Evan, they made me believe Draco took his own life. So Evan, meet your father, Draco Malfoy, Dra, meet your son, Evan Motet, Evan Draconis Motet.'

'Evan, oh my son, you have your father's beautiful eyes. It's such a pleasure to meet you.'

'Um, yeah, it is…father, dad always said I had your hair, but his eyes.'

'Yes, you do, oh Harry, I can't believe this. First they blinded you, then made you believe I was dead. How did you go raising our child alone?'

'I didn't, I had help, Kreacher, Poppy and she was able to get a female nanny for me, someone she trusted, her niece. She lived here for the first five years until Evan was older and I was able to cope looking after a child without being able to see.'

'So you were also protecting Evan, if they could do this to you, they might have hurt him.'

'Yes, if they found out you were the other parent they would have, I wasn't going to take that chance. It was just lucky their attack didn't make me lose Evan.'

'We need to make them pay for this. I thought I lost you, I lost eleven years of my son's life, he didn't know I was alive, neither did you.'

'Let's go speak with Kingsley, Evan, you can come too since this concerns you.'

'I'd like to hear what's going on.'

'Then come on,' Jasper smiled towards his son then felt Draco wrap his arms around him, 'Oh Dra, I missed you so.'

'I have too Harry, oh my love, I can't believe I'm holding you.'

'We will need to talk, but right now I don't want to let you go.'

'I'm not letting you go, ever again.'

'If you two want to head to the bedroom I'm sure everyone would understand,' Evan said but Harry and Draco could hear the amusement in his voice.

'Alright son, enough of that.'

'But he's right, we can wait until later though.'

'Oh you tease,' Harry pouted.

Harry, Draco and Evan stepped into the kitchen, 'The Potter Malfoy family,' Minerva smiled.

'Motet Malfoy family, I legally changed my name. How did you know Jasper Motet was an anagram of James Potter?'

'You're father used Jasper Motet for order business, whenever he sent a letter to Albus, it was signed Jasper Motet. It seems you and your father think a lot alike.'

'Just as they look alike.'

'I might look like him Snape, but I found I'm more like my mother.'

'Yes, I realise that Potter.'

'It's going to be impossible for everyone to not say that name, isn't it?'

'It will Harry, your name is known around the world.'

'Plus to me you are Harry, my lover,' Draco kissed Harry very gently, 'Oh I missed those lips.'

'They'll be over your naked body later, we need to talk now.'

'I did suggest they make a detour to their bedroom, they said later,' Evan smiled.

'Alright, let's forget the intimacy and get on with everything that happened Harry. You just talk, Gawain will use his memory of this conversation to fill out his forms before organising them to be arrested. He will also speak with Poppy about when she healed you.' Kingsley said.

'I suppose this is going to be big news, oh well,' Harry sighed.

Flashback: Harry walked away from Draco, but only for a while. He needed to put the wand with Dumbledore and he wanted to stand in the place where he faced Voldemort. He stood staring into the trees of the forbidden forest, then slowly moved into the trees when something hit his back sending him flying across the ground. He expected to see a death eater as he pulled his wand he turned, but that's not who he saw, he saw Ginny, Hermione and Ron with their wands on him, Harry sent a gust of wind which sent a pile of dirt right at their faces. Harry felt something hit his face, it burned, then he felt a searing pain in his groin, it crippled him that he end up collapsing onto the ground, then he quickly sent another gust of wind but he couldn't see if he aimed right, then he felt himself flying through the air.

Harry groaned as he woke, when he opened his eyes, they were still burning and he couldn't see, the pain in his groin was still strong. He felt something sticking and figured it was blood so he used a basic healing spell.

'Episky,' he checked again and to Harry it felt like it stopped. 'Hello, can anyone hear me,' he shouted, 'Please, I need help, is anyone there,' Harry shouted again then he heard movement, 'I can't see, so can you tell me who you are.'

'I am Magorian Harry Potter, why can't you see?'

'I was attacked, could you help me get back to the edge of the forest and point me towards the castle please?'

'As a way to repay you Harry Potter, I will allow you to touch me so we can walk together. I will not do what the traitor Firenze did and allow you on my back like a common horse.'

'If I can touch you, that's good, thank you,' Harry stretched his hands out until he felt the centaur, 'You know Firenze only did that to get me away as quickly as possible, he wouldn't have if we had time. Can't you forgive him and allow him back to the herd?'

'We fought together Harry Potter, so Firenze is now being treated by his herd. Careful where you step, there are lots of branches that the giants broke off.'

'I'm taking it slow and thank you for walking slow, it helps with the pain. Can you tell me how my eyes look, because they feel like their burning?'

'They are very red, they are bleeding and you have no colour left in your eyes. It seems something has burned the colour away completely Harry Potter. You will need to see a healer before they end up infected. But your groin is was bleeding, that will also need treating.'

'I'm going to see a healer if I can without them seeing me.'

'We are at the edge Harry Potter, if you turn a little to your left then you will be facing the castle. You just need to walk straight and you will feel the wall on the right side of the steps leading inside.'

'Thank you Magorian, for everything, for fighting when you did not have to and now for helping a human, but a human that knows you are not pretty talking horses. A human that knows you are wonderful magical creatures and great warriors. I thank you for everything you have done this night.'

'You are one human we will allow into our forest, go now while no one is outside.'

'Thanks,' Harry smiled then turned a little to his left and slowly started walking, his hands out. When he felt the sun hit his face, Harry pulled the cloak over himself then started walking again. He felt the wall, almost hitting his face but luckily his hands were stretched out in front of him. Then Harry heard voices, he thought he recognised them, but wasn't sure because the pain was making it hard to concentrate, so he stood still and listened.

'He heard that Harry used him to get back at him for all the shit he did over the years. Harry said he's going to show us his memories of how pathetic he was, how he begged for Harry to make love to him. It was hilarious to see his pathetic face, but it was more amusing to see him jump from the astronomy tower knowing his lover used him. Hopefully now that disgusting man is gone and all the stress and Voldemort that's made him think he was a girl will make him right. It's done now, let's get back inside, the reporters will be asking us questions and only we can answer them until he decides to return but thanks to your brilliance he won't know it was us that did this. Imagine, he has to count on us to help him around since he can't see anymore,' Ron laughed but so did Hermione as they walked into the castle. Harry staggered back towards the forest, then quickly stepped behind a tree so no one could see him. He sat down thinking over everything he heard, Draco killed himself, they lied to him. Harry put his head on his knees as the sorrow came up from his very soul and he wept, wept for his love, his love that will never know the truth, his love that went to his death thinking Harry used him. Harry cried, he cried hard and even the return of Voldemort could not stop Harry's heart from crumbling to pieces.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry finished telling his story but no one said a word, Draco tightened his hold on Harry, Minerva clasped his hand and he felt his son standing behind him holding his shoulders.

Kingsley cleared his throat, 'Oh harry, I am so sorry. We should have checked to make sure you were really dead.'

'How, they said they transfigured my body, it would have been impossible. You didn't suspect them, I didn't think they were capable of doing such a thing.'

'No, we never suspected a thing, but we are aurors Harry, we are trained to see and hear when someone is lying or not being completely honest.'

'So apart from blinding you they tried to cut your cock and balls off?' Draco's voice was hard and full of anger.

'Language Mr. Malfoy, we're all angry about what they did. So please can you say genitals next time?' Minerva asked.

'Sorry professor, I'm just so angry right now. For them, so called friends to hurt Harry like this, fine, they didn't like Harry and I being together, but to blind him, to hurt him, that…that,' Draco growled loudly.

'Dra love, it's all good, Poppy healed me, she just couldn't help with my eyes. My cock and balls are all good, you can see for yourself later,' Harry smiled making Evan, Draco, Kingsley and Gawain chuckle, where Snape gave a small snort and Minerva huffed, 'Sorry Minerva, I wanted Dra to calm down.'

'It's fine, but please refrain from using those words again.'

'I will, so how will you prove that it was them?'

'If you permit me, I will remove your memory of the event. It seems that second spell they sent at you was supposed to erase your memory or make you forget who attacked you, but it didn't work.' Gawain said.

'Yeah, I never realised what they said until days later. I was too heartbroken over Draco, thinking he was dead. But only three spells hit me, that I remember, first my eyes, then to my…groin,' Harry smiled towards Minerva, 'Then when I flew deeper into the forest.'

'Maybe it had something to do with when you sent a spell at them, I don't know. Ron said Hermione did the spell so you wouldn't know who did it, would Ron have recognised the spell she used?' Gawain asked.

'No, he wasn't any good at recognising any advanced spells, just basic stuff. Hermione did use a memory charm on her parents, she also removed memories from some death eaters that we petrified, she was good at those type of spells, so I used to make her do them.'

'What are you thinking Gawain?' Kingsley asked.

'Well, if they could do this, blind their so called best friend, then for all we know Hermione might have made Ron believe she was going to erase Harry's memory of the attack but instead she was trying to hurt him so badly that he'd bleed to death. She might have meant to hit his genitals or just the groin area, if you hit the right spot you could open an artery, one that would be very hard to stop blood flow.'

'So maybe Ron wanted to hurt Harry for being gay and with Draco, where Hermione might have tried to kill Harry. Why would she go so far, that doesn't make sense?' Kingsley asked.

'I might know the reason,' Harry sighed but took Draco's hand in his, 'Before the fighting, when the three of us were away, Ron and I got into this massive fight, we almost came to muggle fighting. Well it was so bad he left, he wanted Hermione to go with him, she didn't. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione liked each other, but never said anything. So the two of us were alone for weeks, but one night while I was on guard duty, Hermione was sleeping, I heard her. I thought she was talking to herself about what we were doing, she often did that, sat and talked to herself, trying to work things out. So I went back into the tent, she was still asleep, but talking in her sleep, about me, how she felt about me, she said she loved me.'

'Did she know at that time you were gay?'

'No, I never told anyone except Dra and that was in our sixth year. Hermione and Ron knew I was following Dra using my cloak. I was trying to find out what job he'd been given by Voldemort. I knew Snape had made the unbreakable vow with Narcissa and I knew Snape was trying to get Draco to tell him what he was planning. Well, one night I confronted Draco, on the astronomy tower. I could see how scared he was, so when he saw me put my wand away, he started talking. We talked for hours that night, about Voldemort, the job of murdering Dumbledore, about Snape, then finally about our feelings for each other. We both realised that if anyone found out that Draco's parents would be killed and even though I hate Lucius, I didn't want anyone to get killed because of me. So we decided to keep our relationship a secret and act like we always did around everyone. Dumbledore knew, he always seemed to know things, about everything. When we were having our private lessons, he spoke to me about Draco, he was worried about him.'

'Okay, maybe Hermione picked up on something then. Maybe she didn't know how to tell you she had feelings for you. Did she ever show you that she might have been interested, without being obvious?' Gawain asked.

'She could have written it in the sky in bright flaming letters and I wouldn't have noticed, not during that time. All I could concentrate on was Voldemort, the prophecy and the horcruxes. I slept, but that was going through my mind, I would eat thinking about them. I don't think I heard a word any teacher said because that's all I could think about.'

'She always seemed to be near you Harry, more so than Ron,' Minerva said.

'She also sat beside you in defence against the dark arts, did she sit beside you in other classes?' Severus asked.

'Yes, all of them unless Ron got there first, which rarely happened, he was usually last to arrive unless we arrived together. Then it just seemed to end up with Hermione and me sitting next to each other.'

'I think that was showing you she liked you, also when Ron left because of that fight, she stayed. If she had feelings for Ron and not you, I think she would have left with him and not stayed with you.'

'It all seems so obvious now, I just never saw it then.'

'Potter, what you said was true, how could you have noticed something as mundane as what girl liked you when it was your job to stop the dark lord. We could all see how stressed you were, that is why I never said a lot to you that year, especially with how your school work was going. Albus asked me to ease back but not to make it obvious, he thought you could do with a break.'

Harry sighed, 'All the secrets, I hate secrets and I hate lies, but being deceived like that,' Harry tightened his hold on Draco, 'I want them to pay for making Draco miss eleven years of his son's life and our son missing out on having him around from birth.'

'Harry, more importantly is how they hurt you. By the sound of all this they tried to kill you, they should not get away with that,' Draco said softly but with an edge to his voice that everyone heard. Now though it was time to gather information, to keep talking about anything Harry could remember, the more information hopefully the longer they will be locked up which will make Harry feel safer about himself, about Draco and about their son.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'This is going to need a lot of investigation and as much proof as we can get. Hermione and Ron are married, they have a child at Hogwarts, three more at home. They looked like the perfect couple, Ron is also an auror. They are liked and respected for being part of the golden trio, for being with you during those years. They have spoken about how they were the only two that ever supported you through everything, how you were their best friend, how they wanted to find out who killed you. They also used to bad mouth Draco whenever the opportunity arose, it made it hard on Draco to get work, to even go about his everyday life. Then there's Ginny, how much was she involved. For all we know she was part of it, but she might not have had anything to do with trying to kill you.' Kingsley said.

'That is why my godson became a recluse, he had his house elf buy everything he needed and only went out when it was necessary,' Severus said.

'With Ginny, she did like me, so maybe she was part of it. So Ron and Hermione acted like the perfect couple, was anyone suspicious when they got married because I know it was only a few months after the fighting?'

'No, but if Hermione knew the law, that might be the reason. A husband and wife do not have to testify against each other if they did not want to. That is another reason we need as much proof before we confront them because we can't get them to say anything against each other, the proof will have to speak for itself. Since Ron is an auror and friends with all the aurors, I will investigate this myself, it will not have anything to do with the auror office in case one of them tells Ron.'

'So you think that's why Hermione married him when she supposedly loved me?'

'It makes sense Harry, Ron loved Hermione, this way she could guarantee they couldn't say anything about what they did to you. Hermione had lost the one she loved, so she kept herself safe by marrying Ron. You said it before, everyone knew they liked each other, it was the perfect solution even if Hermione loved you and not Ron. She was a very good actress, no one ever picked up on the fact she loved you. Ginny was different, everyone knew how she felt about you and she did seem to be very upset after we all thought you died. But something is not right about the way she acted, especially with Hermione. From the moment it was thought you died, she had nothing to do with Hermione, refused to have any part in the wedding, she didn't even go.' Minerva said.

'With Ron I knew more because he used to talk in his sleep and we always shared his room at Hogwarts, the Burrow or Grimmauld place, he often called out to Hermione. One time with Hermione though, when Ron dated Lavender, I was acting as if I liked Ginny because Dumbledore suggested it, he wanted to make sure no one picked up on how Draco and I felt about each other, that was to keep Draco safe. So Ron was snogging Lavender, Hermione acted like she was hurt and I went to see how she was. She asked me what it was like to see Ginny snogging Dean, she was in tears.'

'So Hermione used her real feelings for you to make you believe her tears were for Ron. Were you showing your feelings for Ginny even if they weren't real?'

'Not really as they weren't real, I didn't want to do that, but Dumbledore really pushed for me to start dating her, we did, months later. I had explained everything to Draco at that time so he knew when he saw Ginny and me together that it wasn't real.'

'Part of Ron hurting you might be because of his sister. He would have seen that as you using her and hurting her. From what I knew of Ginny Weasley, she liked you for years Harry,' Kingsley said.

'She did, after we started dating, she admitted that she liked me since she was young. She explained that her mother used to tell her stories of the boy who lived and she was so sad to hear I had to live with muggles and she wanted to rescue me and look after me. Well she said those feelings grew over the years, then she finds out that Ron and I were friends, so she used to follow me around all the time, whenever I was at the Burrow and when we stayed at Grimmauld place.'

'So she was probably hurt, Ron saw that, then he finds out about you and Draco. How did they find out about you two?' Gawain asked.

'I don't know, we were so careful, we never got seen together, we acted like always, scowling, sniping, having a go at each other. Maybe we didn't act as well as we thought.'

'No, you both did well, I never picked up on anything and I was keeping a close watch on Draco.' Snape said.

'Harry, what about you're map, did they use it?' Draco asked.

'What map?' Minerva asked.

Harry smirked, 'My map of Hogwarts,' Harry pulled his wand and summoned an old furry pouch, then pulled out some parchment, tapped it with his wand, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' Harry pushed it towards Minerva, 'My father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew invented that when they were students. Remus told me after he found out I had the map that it was mainly my father and Sirius that did all the magic on it. It shows everyone at Hogwarts, but also every room, apart from the room of requirement. When someone goes in there it will show someone near that part of wall then they just disappear.'

'Did you leave this in the dorm room?' Minerva asked.

'Most of the time it stayed in my trunk and only the three of us knew how to activated it.'

'This might be how they found out. Where did you and Draco spend your time together?' Gawain asked.

'Either the room of requirement or the astronomy tower,' Draco said.

'If they saw this map at those time, then they would know you two were spending a lot of time together, the rest would have been easy to work out,' Kingsley said.

'Did they question you about when you were supposed to be following Draco?' Gawain asked.

'Not a lot, just asked if I saw him doing anything suspicious. Come to think of it, they didn't seem that interested, yet when I first started they knew what I had heard and what I thought, that Draco had taken his father's place as a death eater and was given a job by Voldemort, then about Snape making the unbreakable vow with Narcissa, so they knew it was all serious and dangerous. So they questioned me all the time, but after a while they stopped.'

'Sounds to me like they knew about you and Draco because of the map. Do you know how the map works?' Gawain asked.

'No, I never got a lot of time to speak with Remus about it, I asked Sirius once, but we got interrupted by everyone turning up for an order meeting.'

'Is that the map that insulted me when I tried to reveal what it was?' Severus asked.

'Yeah, Remus said they all put insults on it for anyone that tried to open the map without the passwords. Those names on the front are their nicknames, Moony was Remus, being a werewolf it was a good name for him. My father was Prongs as his animagus was a stag, Sirius was Padfoot for his animagus dog and Wormtail was Pettigrew for his rat.'

'May I see it Potter?' Severus asked. Harry pushed the map towards him the others watched Severus while Harry listened and knew he had his wand out, but couldn't hear anything. So Minerva, Kingsley, Gawain, Draco and Evan watched Severus while Harry listened and they all wondered what he was doing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

'If I can take this and work on it, I might be able to get it to show up who used the map and when, even which parts were opened more than others.'

'Well I know you powerful Snape, so you might be able to. Can you just return it to me after, I don't own anything of my parents or Sirius, apart from that map and the cloak.'

'I will return it Potter.'

'So if Severus can find proof that Hermione and Ron were watching Harry and I, will that help?' Draco asked.

'Yes, it will show they knew about your relationship to start with. Add that to what you heard them say after the attack, that will be a lot of evidence to show they might have planned the attack on you. What I don't get and I'm please because they might have killed him, but why didn't they go after Draco?' Gawain asked.

'I was with Severus right after Harry left me. He was found alive and I refused to move from the bed. I stayed there for five days until he was able to go back to his rooms, then I went home.'

'By the sounds of it, they just never got the opportunity. Harry, from the time you left Draco to when you overheard them saying he killed himself, how much time had passed?' Kingsley asked.

'That's hard to say as I was knocked out at one time. I was with Draco for about an hour, maybe longer, but not by much, then I left, went outside and I was going to put the wand back with Dumbledore, but there were too many people around. So I walked to the forest because I wanted to go in and stand where I had stood the night before. I needed to see how I would feel knowing I died in there. I only took a few steps into the forest when the first spell hit, I flew about twenty feet in. Now that was about twenty minutes to half an hour after I left Draco, I don't think it was much longer. One thing though, there was no one outside when Magorian helped me back where before there were lots of people outside the castle, Magorian told me that.'

'Everyone came inside when the house elves had sent food up for everyone. Now that would have been about two and a half hours after the fighting finished,' Minerva said, 'You spoke with Kingsley and I about half an hour after Voldemort was dead.'

'Yeah, I had to explain about how Draco helped and how Dumbledore knew he didn't want to do anything but had been threatened, then I told you about Snape's memory so you could see he was really on our side.'

'When was Severus found alive?' Gawain asked.

'About an hour or so later, Hagrid carried him into the castle,' Minerva said.

'Then I think that proves they never got a chance to find Draco and when they did he was with Severus. He was with Harry for about an hour to an hour and a half, then with Severus for the next few days.'

'So if they did find him they probably would have killed him,' Harry said as he turned towards Draco.

'We don't have proof, but yes, I think they would have.'

'So Harry, Draco and Evan could be in danger if they find out Harry is alive?' Minerva said, 'We have to make sure they are safe.'

'I was going to suggest that Harry does not get seen by anyone until we have gathered enough proof to have them arrested. We know this place is protected and no one knows who owns it or lives here. Now the name Jasper Motet, who would know that James Potter used that name?' Gawain asked.

'Only Albus, Lily and Sirius knew about that name.'

'It's an anagram, someone could work that out if they studied the name or they were good with anagrams.' Gawain said.

'I've been using that name for eleven years, I go out, I've even been to Diagon Alley. I've had certain items sent here as it's easier than carrying so much around when I can't see.'

'We only recognised Harry's voice, not him, not with those glasses and the hat.'

'Yes, but both of you were with Harry all through his Hogwarts years, then spent time while you were having meetings for the order of the phoenix. So only people close to Harry would recognise his voice, people like Hermione and Ron. So I believe for the safety of you three that you stay inside your homes as much as possible, if you need to go anywhere, do not go near any populated or well-known magical areas, especially Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the ministry, not St Mungo's either.'

'I'm staying here with Harry now,' Draco said.

'So we remain inside the boundaries of the property, how long do you think this could take? I do want Evan to have a normal life, I don't want him locked up here all the time.'

'I can't say until I start working on this, it could be up to a year, no longer though. Since I have to work this alone and be very careful when I am investigating, it will take longer. I can't take anything to the Wizengamot until I have enough to arrest them, then hopefully the Wizengamot will give me permission to remove their memories.'

'I can help Gawain, even though I am not officially an auror anymore, I was for a long time and Harry is my friend, I want him safe, I want them all safe,' Kingsley said.

'Stop it Kingsley.'

'Stop what?'

'You're feeling guilty, I know the signs of that since I've been feeling guilty for years. You couldn't have known what they did and I couldn't tell anyone because of Evan's safety. I was pregnant, then with a new born, it was safer to stay hidden.'

'I should have checked, asked questions.'

'Kingsley, all of us were in shock and mourning. Who wouldn't believe that death eaters killed Harry after killing Voldemort. The amount of blood found on his jacket, we all thought he died,' Minerva said sadly.

'I always knew I could trust others, Minerva, Kingsley and even you Snape. After seeing your memory and what you had been willing to do, I knew then if it was needed I could have gone to you. But I admit I was frightened, Voldemort never scared me, neither did his death eaters, I knew who my enemies were. But these were friends, for all we know they could have used that friendship to make everyone believe I had cracked up, but they made everyone believe I died. So apart from being scared wondering what else they might do, then hearing about Draco, I just wanted to get away. When Poppy told me I was pregnant, I knew then no one could realise I was alive. I wish I allowed her to tell some of you, I was just too scared for my unborn child.'

'After hearing all this, I believe you had reasons to be frightened for your son. The moment I saw him I knew or thought I knew who his father was from his hair. I never saw his eyes, Minerva pointed that out. But looking at Evan now, it's very easy to see who his fathers are,' Severus said.

'Then we have work to do. First is your memories Harry. I will need a written statement, but as you can't see I can take it down for you and you just sign it,' Gawain said.

'I can write, I might not get it straight. I suppose being an official document it would be better if you wrote it.'

'Then let's get started, if any of you remember anything that might be useful write it down, go through memories of directly after the fighting, anytime you can think of. The more evidence we can get then the Wizengamot might give me permission to remove their memories.'

The small group of people started on everything they would need to punish two people that caused physical pain to Harry Potter, emotional pain to Harry, Draco and even Evan, but also the emotional pain of others who all believed their hero or friend had died after saving their world. They wanted to do everything they could to send those two or maybe three people to jail where they belong.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

While Minerva, Kingsley and Gawain stayed with Harry, Snape went with Draco to get his personal belongings and clothes because he said from that moment on he was staying with Harry and his son. After everyone left, Harry, Draco and Evan all sat together while they had lunch.

'I need to know so much about my son,' Draco smiled at the blond boy, 'Your hair is exactly how mine used to be at the same age.'

'Yes, dad showed me a picture of you in one of the books we bought. So you really believed dad was dead?'

'Yes, I did, everyone did. After leaving Severus I went home, it wasn't long after the hate mail and cursed mail started to arrive. Granger and Weasley had been bad mouthing me to anyone that would listen and that meant everyone as they were part of the golden trio and Harry's best friend. I couldn't leave my home, sometimes I would change my hair, grow an instant beard just to get out for a while. Finally it all got too much so I stopped leaving the house unless it was absolutely necessary.'

'They are going to pay for this Dra, for all of it. Do you think Snape can work that out for the map?'

'Severus is good Harry, so I'm sure he will, he might need time that's all. Once he works out how the map works, then he should be able to get it to show him what he needs. It makes sense though, they must have found out using the map. Does your name appear even if you're using the cloak?'

'Yes, it showed everyone, people, ghosts or even me under the cloak, then all the rooms. When you were repairing the vanishing cabinet, I knew you were in there because of that map but couldn't get the room to open for me.'

'You seem to pop up wherever I was, now I know why.'

'As I told you that first night we spent together, I realised following you wasn't all to do with finding out what job you'd been given, I couldn't stop watching you.'

'Is being gay so different?' Evan asked.

'No, it's so accepted, even eleven years ago. But there are some that are just against it. These people can't say or do anything because the laws were changed so gay couples couldn't be persecuted and we could marry.' Draco explained.

'Hermione and Ron, well, I know Ron was against it because of when I explained about Dumbledore being gay, that's when I knew I couldn't tell him. I figured Hermione would be fine, I just never picked up on the fact she liked me, I was clueless about girls and their feelings. She should have come straight out and said something, at least I could have told her I didn't feel like that about her. Why do people do that, not say what they feel or think?'

'It's just the way some people are. We didn't until that night on the astronomy tower. It took a few hours of talking before we both admitted there were always feelings there. I had Voldemort living in my house, my parents were part of the inner circle, I was made to take the dark mark, so I had to make everyone believed I hated you my love. You, well everyone looked to you for their hope and inspiration, then you realise how much danger I could be in if anyone found out about us.'

'Dad explained that you hadn't seen each other in months, until the night of the battle. Is it so easy to fall pregnant, just one time?'

'Normally no, it's not easy for men to fall. Harry and I are both powerful, that would have been part of it, our love that we had been hiding, that night we showed it fully now we could, so that helped and naturally the position your dad was in.'

'Position?' Evan's eyebrows rose.

'I was on my back, it's one of the requirements for a man to fall pregnant. But let's forget about all that for now, I want you two to get to know each other. One thing Dra, Evan is like you with potions.'

'Oh, so you like potions do you Evan?'

'Yes, I do, I enjoy simmering different potions, chopping, slicing, grinding. Dad has a room set up here for me to make all types of potions.'

'That is definitely all me, your dad was hopeless at potions,' Draco smirked at Harry making him laugh. Even though he couldn't see, Harry could hear it in Draco's voice.

'But Evan gets his spell work from me, defensive spell work. I've been working with him for a few years now, he's excellent at fighting.'

'How come the ministry hasn't found out then, he's underage?'

'I worked on enchantments that stops the trace being detected. I've even taught Evan how to apparate. This is why neither of us was concerned whether he went to Hogwarts or not. I didn't want him to go and after reading everything and what I told him, Evan didn't want to go either. He only went on the train and the sorting to see if anyone picked up on his hair or eyes, no one did, not straight away. Once Evan told Minerva to fire call me, that's when her and Snape worked out who one of his father's was, you? But since you're here, then you can help Evan with the more advanced potions. I wouldn't allow him to do those in case he got hurt, I wouldn't have been able to see to help.'

'I would love to help with that Evan. There are so many advanced potions that we use in everyday life, they are needed and since we'll be staying in as much as possible, it will be good to brew our own.'

'I would like to learn more, it's my favourite subject.'

'Just like me, originally I wanted to be a healer, so Severus would give me extra potion lessons so I could.'

'Between you being his father who loved potions and my mother who loved potions, that's where Evan gets his love of potions from. His defence is from me and my father. But being a healer, you didn't because of what they said?'

'Yes, the spread vicious lies so no healer would take me on as a student. I've studied a lot over the years, Poppy got me a lot of material since she couldn't take me on. So I can do everything, I'm just not licensed. Tell me Harry, your eyes, what did Poppy say?'

'That the retinas were burned, nothing could fix them.'

'I can't say if it will work or not, but let me check and work on some potions. They do look bad so I probably can't heal them either, but I would like to try.'

'You can if you want Dra, but I've learned to live with this. How about we go for a walk around the property, maybe a swim in the lake?'

'You have a lake?'

'Yes, it's quite big from what Evan told me. When Eileen, the nanny was here, she told me, so we worked on spells to keep Evan away. When he was older, I started to teach him some basic swimming, I never learned to swim myself, but I was able to teach him enough that he could swim without being in danger of drowning. I mainly sit in the water right near the edge, sometimes Evan will take me out.'

'Then let's go enjoy the water and I am an excellent swimmer. Having a pool in the house I used to swim all year round, kept me fit,' Draco took Harry's hand in his, 'We're together now love and nothing will separate us again.'

'Oh Dra, I can't believe your alive,' Harry reached out and his hand found Draco's face, 'You feel good,' his thumb ran over Draco's bottom lip, 'I remember what those lips can do.'

'You two really need to be alone, we'll swim later, I'll be in my potions room chopping and grinding ready for father to show me more potions,' Evan kissed the top of Harry's head, then he smiled at Draco before kissing his head as well, then headed up to his room. It was only a minute later he heard his two fathers walk passed and the door of his dad's room close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

When Harry and Draco had first undressed, Harry heard Draco growl angrily and knew why. It took a while, but Harry was able to calm Draco down and ensure him that he had no pain anymore so sex would be fine. So for the next couple of hours they enjoyed each other's bodies, enjoyed being with the one they loved and thought they lost.

Harry and Draco were holding hands when they stepped into the potions room where their son was.

'This is a large room and it looks like the apothecary with the amount of ingredients you have Evan.'

Evan smiled, 'Either we'll go or dad has Kreacher get what I need. Father, these advance potions, healing potions, they could help dad with his scars couldn't they?'

'With most yes, but the scars caused by dark magic cannot ever be healed fully. Would you like me to show you some that can help with some of Harry's scars?'

'I would like to and I think it would make dad feel better knowing we can get rid of some.'

'I can't see them, but both of you can, so if that's what you want to work on first, then do it. I want you both to really get to know each other and what better way they sharing a passion that you both love.'

'What will you do love?'

'Sit here and listen, I might not be able to see but I can usually tell what Evan is doing while I'm in here.'

'Then let's get started son,' Draco grinned then started collecting ingredients down from all the shelves.

Harry sat there listening to Draco instruct Evan on what ingredients needed grinding, slicing or chopping, then which needed to be added first and how many stirs during the brewing process. Harry couldn't stop smiling as he listened to his lover and son talk while they worked together. To Harry it seemed their son was perfect, he had a bit of each father in him so they could both share certain passions with their son.

'Now that will need to simmer for a full day then it will need to sit for two weeks before it will be ready.'

'So everything is right, it looks right?'

'You made it perfect, better than any first year should. You have a natural talent with potions and it's possible you could go on to be a great potions master when you're older.'

'Thanks father, oh about that, saying father makes it less confusing, so is it alright?'

'Yes, that's fine, so Harry can stay dad. I was brought up to call my parents mother and father, not mum and dad, so it works well.'

'Let's go make some dinner. So what was the potion you made?' Harry stood and waited until he felt his son and lover before the left the potions room.

'It will help with your scars on your genitals. They seemed to be the worse apart from the ones done by dark magic. Now even though Poppy said they were done with dark magic, it wasn't one of the most powerful curses. It was only considered dark due to the damage it can cause, not the power behind it.'

'It took me a while to get used to feeling, I did feel all my scars to familiarised myself with them. They are the worse to feel, so looking at them must be terrible.'

'We're fine with them Harry, don't think they make us think any less of you, they don't. But this will help your state of mind as well as any pain those scars feel when stretched.'

Harry chuckled, 'So you realised I felt something?'

'Yes, you face never change there was just a slight shift in your body that told me you were a little uncomfortable. Now can I help with dinner, I learned to cook staying at home so much?'

'If you like Dra, Eileen taught me how to organise the kitchen then she taught me to cook. But Evan helps a lot, he likes cooking, I think it's part to do with potions, they are similar.'

'They are, that's why Severus is a great cook.'

'Then let's all of us cook dinner, our first together?' Evan smiled at his two fathers, before the three of them got started on their preparations for their first meal together as a family.

Evan and Draco dishing up while Harry got them all drinks before he sat down with his son and lover.

'I had a thought about something Harry. Mr. Robards said he would need to get permission from the Wizengamot to get their memories, probably for permission to use Veritaserum as well. If your name is mentioned someone would leak that information.'

'Since I am legally Jasper Motet, he would need to use that name, not Harry Potter. If he tells them Jasper was the victim then it shouldn't be a problem. I suppose I could contact him, he did say if I thought of anything to get in contact. I'll do it tomorrow, ask him which name he will use.'

'But the Wizengamot are our legal court system, don't they have to keep everything quiet?' Evan asked.

'Yes, but your father is famous and if they find out he's alive, someone wouldn't be able to resist selling that bit of information. Whoever did it would end up with a fortune if they had proof.'

'Nothing about me was ever kept out of the papers, even so called friends would leak information. Sometimes they didn't mean to, they were just talking and got overheard. For your safety Evan and ours we have to make sure my name doesn't get mentioned.'

'Then contact him tomorrow. Now I want to ask a question regarding those injuries. I noticed how bad one of those scars are, it was a very deep gash to your balls. If you let me I can do a few tests to see if it would stop you fathering anymore children. Because now we're together again, I think a couple of more kids are in our future.'

'I would love to have a younger brother, even a sister would be good.'

'I know you had a bit of a lonely life Evan, you know it couldn't be helped. If you're sure and Draco wants to, then we might have to see about that. Poppy never did any tests, she just healed me and had to get back to Hogwarts to all the other injured people. So what's involved with these tests?'

'Normal diagnosis, but one is to check your semen. I give you a potion, let's you ejaculate and then I test it.'

'I don't need a potion to cum love, you can do that quite easily.'

'You do realise that both of you are giving me an education on sex don't you?'

Harry and Draco laughed, 'You'll know everything by the time you're old enough to do anything. If you would like Evan, you can watch these tests, maybe it might give you an idea on how healers work. It doesn't mean you have to be a healer, but you did mention it once.'

'I'd like to if you don't mind dad.'

'We don't keep anything from each other Evan, we never did, so this is just another aspect of how we are always honest about our life. Now though we also share with Draco, you two more than most. But listening to you earlier, I can already tell how much alike you are. I think it's going to be interesting over the next few months,' Harry moved his hand over the table until he was holding his son's hand and his lover's hand, the three of them sat there holding hands and realised how lucky they all were they were alive.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

Between Gawain Robards and Kingsley Shacklebolt, they were able to gather a lot of information needed to take to the Wizengamot. They had statements from Harry about the attack on him the morning after the battle of Hogwarts. They had statements and a medical report from Poppy Pomfrey on all Harry's injuries sustained from that attack from. Draco thought just in case it was needed, he photographed all Harry's scars before he gave Harry the potions to help heal a lot of them. Minerva also did a bit of investigating using her feelings for Harry to get to the bottom of anything leading up to his death in the hope they could find his body so he could be buried with his parents at Godric's Hollow. Minerva found out through very subtle questions that Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood were not involved in any part. So she asked them both to keep their conversations confidential but to go into details regarding Hermione and Ron's relationship, Harry and Ginny's or anything they could remember from two years before the battle until now. Albus Dumbledore's portrait was also able to help with any information he might have in regards to what he had witnessed before his death. Severus Snape also did the same, going over memories of how Hermione Granger Weasley and Ron Weasley behaved during their sixth year at Hogwarts. At the same time he was working on the map and was making headway in finding out how the map worked, now he just had to work out how to prove who opened it and when. Draco went back over his memories of when he spent time with Harry from the moment they got together in their sixth year until he was told that Harry was dead. For sixth months, Gawain, Kingsley, Minerva, Poppy, Draco and Harry never stopped working on what they remembered or even heard in regards to Ron and Hermione and their friendship with Harry but anything they could find on Ginny, so far it seemed she had been upset after Harry's so called death, the one thing they found out was how much she hated Hermione and from what they were able to find out, apart from being there on that morning when Harry had been attacked, she was never part of it. Another thing they had help with was gay relationships and how Ron felt about gay men. Kingsley being gay but never advertising it was the best person to get that information. He found out that none of the Weasley's had anything against gay men apart from Ron, even Ginny who had a few gay friends, both men and woman. Kingsley even asked her questions regarding her relationship with Harry and was surprised with her answer. Yes she liked him but she worked out she liked the myth surrounding Harry Potter than the boy himself. She would always think of him as a friend and wished his body could be found, so they believed she did not do anything or was part of the attack apart from being there, but they were still going to ask questions to find out for sure.

Eight months after Harry and Draco found each other, they were sitting in their living room discussing their future when a lynx patronus appeared speaking in Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

'Harry, Minerva, Severus, Gawain and I need to see you, can you let us in?'

Harry instantly removed the enchantments, waiting until he felt the visitors pass through his gates before enchanting his home and property again. Within seconds there were sounds of apparition.

'What's going on?' Harry stood up and faced the sounds.

'We believe we are ready to go before the Wizengamot,' Gawain said.

'I've been able to work on the map, the dates Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley activated correspond with the times you and Draco were together.'

'I was also able to get another piece of information Harry, about Hermione. One day I was talking to Neville and Ginny about you, Hermione and Ron. I asked if they wouldn't mind me seeing memories of the times you three were together, but I got lucky. Ginny actually gave me a memory that she doesn't even know she has of Hermione talking in her sleep about you, how she feels about you, how angry she was at finding out you were gay and that you stooped so low as to have sex with Draco.'

'Weren't they suspicious?'

'No, Kingsley came up with a great idea to keep them from getting suspicious,' Minerva looked towards the minister.

'I let it be known that I was going to put out a book about your life and death, so I needed as much information as I could. Especially about the times you weren't seen by the public, like at the Burrow or Grimmauld place.'

'That is bloody clever minister.'

'Thank you Draco. So with that we have been able to gather information from a wide range of people.'

'Sounds good so far, but what about when you take this to the Wizengamot, they will know I'm alive and one might leak that information. I don't want Evan put at risk.'

'We only need three members to allow the use of veritaserum and memories and also to take memories from anyone on trial. I have at least six people I can go to who will not reveal the truth about you Harry, two you know actually, Hestia Jones and Aberforth Dumbledore.'

'I trust Aberforth and I only met Hestia a couple of times but she was in the order and kept my relatives safe. Do you think it can be kept quiet until the trial?'

'Maybe not the trial, but until they are arrested and locked up, so Evan will be safe, the three of you will be safe. The other person on the Wizengamot is a very close friend, I've known him since my first year at Hogwarts.'

'So now it's up to you Harry, can we go ahead with this?' Gawain asked.

Harry moved his head around smelling the people in the room before he felt Draco squeeze his hand.

'I want a normal life for my son but also for Draco and I, so yes, let's do it.'

'Alright, let's sit down and we'll discuss how it will go,' Kingsley said and the group sat down with Evan next to Draco while Minerva sat beside Harry.

'I have something that Harry is willing to show if you want. You see, I always wanted to be a healer, I couldn't because of the persecution, but I did learn everything I needed and Poppy was able to get me a lot of information that I could study. So between Evan and I we were able to make all the potions Harry needed and I performed the spells to remove Harry's scars, not the scars from dark magic, but from the attack and from other times as well. I took pictures of every part of him that is now healed or at least a lot less noticeable.'

'So you would be willing to show these pictures Harry?' Gawain asked.

'I know some are of my genitals, but yes, I want them shown so the Wizengamot can see what they did. My eyes are easy, I just remove my glasses as nothing can heal them.'

'I found out more as well, I examined Harry and found out that he had a lot of damage done which needed a lot of potions. Before that he would not have been able to father children, now he can.' Draco said giving Harry's hand another squeeze.

'The pictures will help then, so let's tell you how we want to proceed,' Gawain said then the group sat around the large living room talking about when Ron and Hermione would be arrested and what will happen during the trial.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The court date was set for two months' time, so the group met at Harry's quite a lot to make sure everything was covered. Gawain with Kingsley's help went to the Weasley home to arrest Hermione Weasley and Ron Weasley, they sent a letter to Arthur and Molly Weasley asking to meet them as someone would need to take care of the three youngest Weasley children.

Gawain knocked on the door of the home of one of his aurors, which was opened quickly.

'Boss, what is this all about?' Ron asked.

'Can we come in Ron?'

'Yeah, sure,' Ron opened the door wider to allow his boss and the minister into his home, 'Mum and dad said you wanted them here as well.'

'Yes, they needed to be here for the children. Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jean Weasley you are both under the arrest for the attack on one Mr. Harry James Potter, causing blindness and almost death. You will be taken to the holding cells at the ministry until your trial which is in two months' time. You can ask for representation who can gather any evidence you wish but will remain in custody until your trial.'

'You said almost death?' Hermione asked quietly as she turned white.

'Yes, he survived the attack, so did his unborn son,' Kingsley said and he couldn't help the scowl that he aimed at the two people that hurt Harry Potter.

'Kingsley, you know us, you know Ron and Hermione, surely there's been a mistake,' Molly said urgently.

'There's no mistake Molly, so until the trial is over I would assume you and Arthur will take the children. But right now we have to take Ron and Hermione into custody.'

Gawain pointed his wand at the two prisoners, binding them plus placing a silencing charm around them.

'I assume you will see to who will represent them Arthur. You work at the ministry, you know who you could get.' Kingsley said.

'I will take care of this but I still can't believe my son or Hermione would do this. I would like to speak with Harry if I could?'

'Sorry, he's in protective custody along with his son and Draco as they are now expecting another child. There are only four people allowed to see Harry or know where he is.'

'Who are the other two?' Molly asked.

'Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape who have been helping gather information for us. We need to go, you will need to take the children home,' Gawain noticed Hermione trying to talk so he removed the silencing charm, 'Yes Mrs. Weasley.'

'Molly, tell my parents, let them know this is all a mistake and make sure they can see the children.'

'Of course Hermione, we'll work this out but the children will be looked after.'

Gawain and Kingsley took Hermione and Ron away while Arthur and Molly gathered their three grandchildren and their belongings for a long stay before they left.

By the following morning the news that Harry Potter was alive was on the front page of every newspaper and magazine throughout the wizarding world. Also how he had been attacked by his so called best friends while pregnant and that's why he went into hiding, to keep his unborn son safe. The story of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy's relationship was also covered and how they had a son, Evan who was almost twelve years old. Over the next two months the ministry was overwhelmed with letters supporting Harry Potter, the minister also got asked by all Harry and Draco's friends if they could be in the courtroom during the trial, they also wanted to see their friends, which was refused due to the safety of Harry, Draco, Evan and their unborn daughter but will allow them to be present during the trial.

'Harry, I think you need to release some type of statement, the ministry has thousands of owls flying in everyday asking about you,' Kingsley said as he stepped into the house with Gawain, Minerva and Severus.

'I suppose I could, well, if someone helps me write one.'

'I can give you a hand Harry, I'm used to writing statements that are released to the papers,' Kingsley said.

'Thanks, but have you heard that anyone else might have been involved?'

'No, during questioning they haven't said a lot, especially against each other. But all your friends that you told us about knew nothing, including Ginny, they thought death eaters killed you. We also spoke with Draco's friends, they thought the same, Harry Potter was killed by escaped death eaters and Draco disappeared but had no idea why. We used a lot of techniques to get to the truth, it does appear it was just Hermione and Ron who were involved in this,' Gawain said.

'Okay, I didn't think anyone else was, but I never figured they'd do anything like that until it happened. So we'll write this statement then.'

'I'll get you some parchment and a quill dad,' Evan ran off into the office.

'So what does Evan think about having a sister?' Minerva asked.

'He wanted a brother, but he seems fine with the fact it's going to be a girl. That's another thing which I'm sure they won't, but they haven't got wands have they?'

'No, they were taken from then the moment we processed them, their wands remain locked in my office until after the trial, if they are found guilty, they get snapped,' Gawain said, 'Only aurors are allowed wands during trials and only the two on duty, but I will have my wand along with Kingsley. Normally that wouldn't be allowed, but due to your safety they are allowing us to keep ours to make sure you three are safe.'

'So we can't keep ours?'

'No, they are to be handed in before you enter the courtroom.'

'I'll leave mine here,' Harry turned his head towards Draco, 'Should I mention it?'

'I think you should, it will let Gawain and Kingsley know everything will be fine.'

'Okay,' Harry turned back to face the two men, 'I can do everything wandless, so I hardly use my wand, only when all of you have been here.'

'You're power unblocked, Albus did say that could happen,' Severus said.

'Yeah, I sort of worked it out after,' Harry blew out a huge breath, 'How do you think it'll go?'

'With permission to take memories and use veritaserum they will be sentenced, but I can't say how long they will get, not until we hear from them under the truth serum. I will say that a few of the other aurors think they are innocent but are willing to see what comes out in the trial. But as I said, all aurors apart from two will have their wands. Now so you feel comfortable, Neville and Cho are those two aurors and they said they are both on your side, that you wouldn't say this happened unless it happened. They also said that it seemed Ron and Hermione enjoyed their popularity and from what Cho said, Ron liked the money he received in being one of the golden trio. I admit they both seemed to relish in the attention they got right after the battle.' Gawain explained with Harry nodding the whole time, now they all had to get ready for the trial.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

No matter who Arthur Weasley spoke to, he could not get anyone to represent Ron or Hermione, So even though they will be questioned under truth serum, still no one wanted to have anything to do with the two people accused of trying to kill Harry Potter.

So Harry, Draco and Evan could avoid the reporters and the public that had turned up, Kingsley and Gawain brought them through the minister's entrance which was only open to the minister for magic. They all went into a room beside the courtroom and won't enter the courtroom until the trial begins with Harry being the first to sit in the witness chair.

'How long?' Harry asked.

'About ten minutes, apart from friends of yours and Draco's, there's the family of Hermione and Ron, the courtroom is close to the public.'

'Still a lot of people though.'

'We know your nervous Harry, but you'll be safe, so will Evan. He's sitting with me Minerva, Kingsley and Severus, he wasn't born so he won't be questioned,' Draco squeezed Harry's hand trying to reassure him.

'I'll be fine dad, the minister is taking me in right before you. I don't think my godparents will let anything happen to me.'

'Definitely not,' Kingsley smiled down at his godson, 'Minerva and I will keep him safe. So we should get in, just remember, with the proof and what is going to be said on your behalf, you've got nothing to worry about.'

'I trust you Kingsley, Evan,' Harry waited until his son stepped in front of him, 'Don't move from beside your father, Minerva, Kingsley or Severus.'

'I won't dad, you've told me and I said I won't move. Will you stop worrying so much?'

'Impossible,' Harry hugged his son, 'Hopefully it will be all over in a few hours.'

'It will, I might not be speaking, but I have heard everything. I love you dad.'

'I love you too Evan,' Harry gave his son a squeeze then heard him leave with Kingsley.

Draco, Harry and Gawain sat quietly until they heard the knock on the door which told them everyone was ready and waiting for them to arrive. Harry took Draco's hand while Gawain led the way out of the room, they paused outside the door, Gawain nodded to the minister's assistant who opened the door. The moment Harry was seen, without his hat or glasses everyone gasped in shock at the damaged to Harry's eyes, but they could see Draco Malfoy pregnant was also caused a surprise even though everyone heard Harry and Draco were expecting another child.

Draco led Harry to the seat in the middle, kissed him, Harry sat then Draco went to sit down next to Severus and Evan, while Gawain stood beside harry.

'Mr. Potter, everyone saw the damage to your eyes as you walked in. So let's start with the morning after the battle of Hogwarts. Tell us what you did directly after the death of Voldemort?'

'I went to find the Kingsley Shacklebolt and Minerva McGonagall so I could explain a few things in regards to Dumbledore's death, Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy involvements during the war. Professor Snape had given me a memory, then right after, I thought he died, that was right before the break in the fighting.'

'From what we know Severus Snape never liked you and you were angry with him for his part in Albus Dumbledore's death. We do know now that Albus Dumbledore planned his death with Mr. Snape, but then none of us knew. So can you explain why you took these memories from a man you hated?'

'I wasn't sure why I knelt beside him while he died, but I kept my hands to his throat to try and stop the bleeding. Something told me all wasn't what it seemed.'

'What did you do after you received the memories?'

'I went back into the castle. When I saw who was dead, Remus Lupin, I was shocked, angry, upset, so I left the great hall and headed up to the headmasters office to speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait. I needed advice and he was the one that had been given me advice for years.'

'Did you speak with Albus Dumbledore's portrait?'

'No, he wasn't in his portrait, none of the portraits had anyone in them. So I was starting to get desperate, I decided to see why Severus Snape would give me anything especially memories. Most were personal, regarding my mother, but there was one part that told me what I needed to do. Dumbledore had told Snape to get the information to me, which he did.'

'We do know what that information is so we do not need to hear it again. So after finding out you had to die, but you survived which I was told you never knew that would happen, what did you do after the death of Voldemort?'

'Just so you know, no, I never knew I would survive, Dumbledore said I had to allow Voldemort to kill me, which I did. Anyway, after I spoke with Minerva McGonagall and the minister, told them about the memory and it would answer a lot of their questions, I went to see Draco, we both organised that we would meet on the astronomy tower if we were at Hogwarts at the same time. We spent about an hour together, maybe a little longer, then I headed outside.'

'Tell us how long you spent outside before you were attacked?'

'I'm not sure of the exact time, but I would say no more than an hour, more like forty minutes.'

'Go on Mr. Potter.'

'I walked towards the forbidden forest, I wanted to go and stand on the spot that I had stood the night before. Hogwarts always meant a lot to me and I didn't want anything to spoil those feelings for me. I took about four or five steps in when something hit my back flinging me about twenty feet in.'

'What did you think hit you?'

'I thought maybe one of the death eaters or snatchers that hadn't been caught used some spell on me. But when I turned I saw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, they had their wands pointed at me. But if it wasn't for the looks on their faces I wouldn't have believed it was them, they looked at me like they hated me. So I sent a gust of wind at them just as Hermione sent a spell at me, which hit my eyes. They felt like they were burning, a sort of searing white hot pain, I couldn't see, so I just sent another gust of wind as I tried to get my bearings, but I was hit again, this time in the groin which made me collapse.'

'If it pleases the Wizengamot, Mr. Potter had pictures taken of his injuries and has given permission for me to show them. But I also have a report from Poppy Pomfrey who Harry saw a few hours later. I also have someone who was in the forbidden forest that night, he helped Mr. Potter find his way back to the castle.'

'Then if Mr. Potter has given permission, then show the pictures then you can give the Wizengamot the information from Healer Pomfrey before bringing in this person who helped Mr. Potter.'

Gawain whispered to Harry who nodded, then he pulled out four pictures and levitated them into the air for all to see. Again the whole courtroom gasped at the injuries to Harry Potter. Now it seemed everyone in the courtroom was glaring at Ron and Hermione who were sitting in a box at the side that had been enchanted so they couldn't speak until they were questioned, but questions went around as to why Ginny wasn't with them which was answered quickly by Kingsley, they had found proof she was not involved in the attack apart from being there.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The Wizengamot went over the medical file of Harry Potter before Gawain opened the door to allow Magorian, the centaur that aided Harry that morning.

'I don't believe we've ever had a centaur in the courtroom before.'

'Centaurs do not get involved with the problems of wizards and witches.' Magorian said.

'Yes, then can you explain why you are here today?'

'I was in the forbidden forest that morning. I heard a voice calling for help. When Harry Potter heard me he asked who I was, so I explain I was Magorian. He asked if I could help him find his way back to the castle that he had been attacked. I allowed Harry Potter to touch me so we could walk back together. He asked how he's eyes looked and I told him, they looked burned, they had no colour and were bleeding, but his groin was also covered in blood. I told him he would need to be healed before he ended up with an infection.'

'Did you take him back to the castle?'

'No, only to the edge of the forest. I told him which way he needed to face once we reach the clearing. He thanked me for helping him but also for fighting, that we didn't need to put ourselves in danger. We do not like humans in our forest, but Harry Potter is welcome anytime because he always treated us with respect.'

'Did you see who attacked Mr. Potter?'

'No, I was seeing to my herd who were all suffering injuries.'

'Thank you for your testimony Magorian, we do appreciate you coming into the ministry.'

'Thank you Magorian, for everything,' Harry said softly.

'You are welcome Harry Potter, I am pleased to see you are well,' Magorian bowed to Harry even though he couldn't see then left the courtroom.

'After the chief centaur helped you to the edge of the forest, what did you do Mr. Potter?'

'I put my invisibility cloak on and walked with my hands out towards the castle. When I felt the wall I was slowly making my way towards the steps as Magorian told me which way to go. Just before I reached the steps I heard familiar voices talking about Draco jumping off the astronomy tower because I had supposedly betrayed and tricked him. I stumbled back into the forest and cried. Finally I called for my house elf and asked him to take me to my parent's home in Godric's Hollow, which he did, then I asked if he could get Madame Pomfrey for me, she arrived about ten minutes later.'

'Can you explain why that house as it's not very safe?'

'Dumbledore told me that he sealed the house after taking my parents bodies out of there, he said he used a blood spell which meant only my blood would unseal the house. I wanted somewhere I would be safe and where no one would think to look. But inside isn't as bad as it looks, it's only upstairs that is wrecked. Dumbledore also enchanted the ceiling to stop it falling any further, so it's safe enough.'

'Then that was a wise decision. We read Healer Pomfrey's report on your injuries Mr. Potter. Tell us, did you know with certainty that either Mr. Weasley or Mrs. Weasley hit you with a spell the second time?'

'No, only the spell to my eyes.'

'Did you recognise the voices speaking about Mr. Malfoy?'

'No, they sounded familiar but I was in too much pain to really concentrate.'

'I read head auror Robards report that said you knew it was Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley that said Mr. Malfoy jumped off the astronomy tower.'

'About a month later I had Kreacher and Madame Pomfrey go in and see my memory. Naturally they could not see anything, but they could hear. Madame Pomfrey thought it sounded like Ron and Hermione, but she could not be positive, Kreacher on the other hand used his own magic to identify who was speaking, Ron and Hermione. I myself went over the memory a lot, then compared it to other memories of them speaking and I gave those to Mr. Robards who made a positive identification.'

'Did you show your memory of the attack?'

'Yes, Mr. Robards removed that memory from me.'

'We have read Mr. Robards report regarding what he saw. Now Mr. Potter, tell us why you never let anyone know you were alive?'

'After the attack and after I spoke with Madame Pomfrey, she told me I was pregnant. I was scared for my unborn son, so I decided to leave to make sure he was safe.'

'Which is understandable, but how were you able to care for a child when you couldn't see?'

'Madame Pomfrey helped, but she has a niece, Eileen, she stayed with me for five years to help me with Evan while she taught me everything I would need. My house elf, Kreacher, he was a great help as well.'

'At any time did you go into the magical world?'

'Yes, my son was two years old before I ventured out of my home. But by that time I had legally changed my name and always kept a hat and glasses on, I even changed the colour of my hair.'

'Yes, I read here that you changed your name, even though we have been calling you Mr. Potter.'

'Once Kingsley, Draco, Minerva and Severus knew I was alive, they just kept calling me Harry instead of Jasper.'

'Jasper Motet, yes, very clever Mr. Potter, James Potter in an anagram. Thank you for your testimony, you can take a seat while we get ready to question Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley.'

Gawain put his hand near Harry's who took his arm and led him over to Draco, who took his hand and led him to a seat beside their son, Harry put his arm around his son, but kept hold of Draco's hand.

'We'll take a five minute break,' the head of the Wizengamot said and they all filed out through a door at the back.

'Are you alright Harry?' Minerva asked.

'I'm fine Minerva, I just hate knowing everyone is staring at me and what their saying.'

'It won't be much longer and the truth will be out.'

'Can you tell me what type of reaction came from the Weasley's?'

'Most looked confused, when you first walked in they looked shocked. Now they just keep staring at Ron.'

'I haven't heard a word from them, why?'

'It's enchanted so they can interrupt while you were giving evidence.' Kingsley explained.

'How do they look, especially when their looking at me?'

'Ron looks angry, Hermione, it's hard to tell, she's just looking down, not staring at anything. Even though they both know the law, I think Hermione realises that she will be in the most trouble once the truth is out.'

'Do they know Gawain got permission to use veritaserum and take their memories?'

'No, they find that out once they are being questioned, which won't be long,' Gawain said, 'Relax for a few more minutes while you have the chance.'

'That's a good idea, clear your mind, all this stress is not good for you and Draco is worried so the stress is not good for the baby,' Minerva said.

Harry put his hands down on Draco's stomach, then felt Draco put his hands on his own stomach as well. So the two men sat together with their hands joined over Draco's pregnant stomach. As they did everyone in the courtroom watched the two men, one thing they could see was how much Harry and Draco loved each, it was clearly evident just by their looks.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The Wizengamot filed in and took their seats, 'Bring Mr. Ronald Weasley down.'

Neville took Ron's arms and led him down to the seat in the center where his arms were restrained with the large metal cuffs attached to the seat as Gawain moved down and stood beside him.

'I have to inform you Mr. Weasley that I have been given permission to remove your memories if needed and to use veritaserum. I thought you should know that before I start the questions which will be done first without the truth potion. Let's start with this, did you know Harry Potter was gay?'

'No, he went out with my sister and Cho Chang.'

'So you're saying you had no idea he was gay?'

'No, as far as I know he was straight.'

'What about up until the time you were arrested, did you think he was straight then?'

'I thought he was dead, but I thought he was straight up until he died or let everyone think he died.'

'What can you tell us about your sixth year at Hogwarts in regards to what Mr. Potter was doing while he was following Mr. Malfoy?'

'He said Malfoy had taken the dark mark and needed proof, then said he was up to something in the room of requirement but couldn't get in to find out.'

'I heard Mr. Potter has a map of Hogwarts that tells where everyone is, did you ever use that during your sixth year?'

'Not unless Harry got it and we looked at it together.'

'So you never used it alone or with your wife?'

'No, never, I got it for him but usually we looked at it together.'

'I would like Severus Snape to join me and explain about this map and what he found out.'

'Very well, Mr. Snape, can you join head auror Robards please.'

Severus stepped down to the middle of the room, 'This is Mr. Potter's map of Hogwarts, I asked to borrow it to study the magic around the map,' Severus placed the map on the table, 'It took a few months but I was able to have to map reveal who used the map, when they used it and what parts of Hogwarts where being observed by anyone looking at the map. Mr. Robards knows the charm to activate the map. The names of the people that used the map will appear in blue, the date beside it, the names of the room that was being watched will appear in yellow.' Gawain pointed his wand at the map activating the charm, 'As you can see here, Ron Weasley used the map almost every day during his sixth year, and if you look at the yellow you will see he was watching the astronomy tower where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were. Those dates that Mr. Weasley used the map and watched the astronomy tower matched the dates that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy used to meet, memories revealed those dates. Every time Mr. Weasley activated the map he was watching Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley also used the map not quite as often as Mr. Weasley, but she used it a lot to watch what Mr. Potter was doing.'

'Thank you Mr. Snape, that proves that Mr. Weasley lied, you can return to your seat.'

Severus folded the map and sat back down, he reached out and grasped Harry's hand placing the map in it.

'Thank you.'

'You're welcome Potter,' Severus said.

'Mr. Robards, since Mr. Weasley already lied, use the veritaserum so this doesn't take all day.'

'Very well,' Gawain turned to Ron, forced his mouth open, poured the potion into his mouth, 'Mr. Weasley as to my earlier question, did you know Harry Potter was gay?'

'Yes, found out he was shagging Malfoy in our sixth year.'

'What do you think of gay men?'

'Their disgusting and wrong, I thought it was the stress of Voldemort made Harry confused and Malfoy took advantage of him.'

'Did you tell your wife before she was your wife that is?'

'Yes, she was just as shocked and upset as I was.'

'Did you deliberately watch Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy during your sixth year?'

'Yes, we were trying to work out how to get Malfoy away from Harry.'

'The morning after the death of Voldemort what did you and your wife do?'

'We watched Harry so we could wait until he was alone, then followed him.'

'What did you do after you followed him?'

'I sent a stunner at his back.'

'Was your sister, Ginny Weasley with you?'

'Yes, but she refused to do anything.'

'What happened after you sent the stunner at Mr. Potter?'

'Hermione sent a spell at his eyes.'

'What was the reason behind blinding Mr. Potter?'

'So he couldn't see Malfoy anymore and would need our help to get around, he would be dependent on us.'

'After the spell that blinded Mr. Potter, what did you and your wife do?'

'I was able to take Malfoy's wand out of Harry's hand, then Hermione was going to remove his memories so he wouldn't remember it was us. As she sent her spell Harry sent one as well, he used his wand this time, by the time we looked up Harry was gone. We looked everywhere but couldn't find him, just his jacket, watch and the blood. We searched for a while but my father called out saying we were heading home.'

'Did you know Mr. Potter was pregnant or did you suspect he might be pregnant?'

'No, it's rare for men to get pregnant.'

'Did you see the second spell that your wife sent at Mr. Potter?'

'Yeah, it was going straight at him as his hit us.'

'Describe the colour of the spell your wife used.'

'It was a deep red.'

'To remove memories using any memory charm does not produce colour. So if she used a spell that was a deep red, do you know what it was since it wasn't a memory charm?'

'No, she said it was a memory charm to remove Harry's memories.'

'If Mr. Potter resumed his relationship with Mr. Malfoy, would you have tried to kill him, Mr. Potter that is?'

'No, I wouldn't kill anyone, I don't even kill when I'm working.'

'Whose idea was it to make Mr. Potter believe Mr. Malfoy jumped off the astronomy tower and kill himself?'

'That was my idea, we thought that way Harry wouldn't go looking for the freak.'

'How did you know Mr. Potter would hear it?'

'We knew he would make for the castle to see Madame Pomfrey. So we stood just inside the doors listening while waiting for my family. Normally Harry is quiet under the cloak, but we heard him coming. When he got close to the steps we staged our conversation for him to hear.'

'Did you watch to see how he would react?'

'We couldn't see him but we heard him stumbling back into the forest.'

'Did you see him after that?'

'No, we haven't seen him since that night until he walked in the courtroom.'

'I have no further questions for Mr. Weasley.' Gawain poured the antidote into Ron's mouth and he instantly started to struggle but glanced at Hermione who still had her head down.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Hermione was placed in the seat and restraints chained her to the seat before Gawain poured the veritaserum into her mouth.

'Your husband stated that you said you were going to remove Mr. Potter's memories. Was that true?'

'No.'

'What spell did you use on Mr. Potter?'

'A severing charm.'

'Why?'

'I was hoping he would bleed to death.'

'Why would you want to kill your so called friend?'

'Because he never loved me.'

'When did you realise you were in love with Mr. Potter?'

'When I was thirteen.'

'You married your husband four months after the battle of Hogwarts. Did you love Mr. Weasley when you married him?'

'No.'

'Did you ever love Mr. Weasley?'

'Yes.'

'When did you fall in love with your husband?'

'Three years ago.'

'Did you know that Mr. Potter was gay?'

'Yes.'

'So you knew nothing would change Mr. Potter, gay men and women are born that way.'

'Yes, once I found out I knew he could never love me.'

'Did you know Mr. Potter was pregnant?'

'No.'

'You said you were hoping Mr. Potter would bleed to death, did you deliberately aim at his genitals?'

'Yes, I figured if he didn't die from loss of blood then at least he couldn't be with Malfoy anymore.'

'Was Ginny Weasley involved in any way?'

'No, she was upset when we told her about Malfoy and Harry being together.'

'She had her wand pointed at him that night, do you know what she intended to do?'

'Her bat bogey hex, she uses that when she's angry.'

'By the sound of it, she didn't want to hurt Mr. Potter in any way, is that true?'

'Yes, she loved him, she wouldn't hurt him.'

Gawain poured another potion into Hermione's mouth, 'I have no more questions for Mrs. Weasley. I think what we have all heard is enough, but I do have Mr. Potter's memories of the attack if you wish to see it.'

'I don't think that will be necessary. Bring Mr. Weasley down to join his wife and for our decision,' the head of the Wizengamot looked at the other members who all nodded. When Ron joined Hermione, glaring at her as he did, the head of the Wizengamot turned to face the two people on trial, 'Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley, you are sentenced to life in Azkaban for the attempted murder of Mr. Harry James Potter, Mr. Ronald Bilius Weasley you are sentenced to twenty five years for aiding in the attack on Mr. Harry James Potter. Both of you should be ashamed of your attack on the young man that saved our world and who was willing to sacrifice himself to do it. You are lucky that both of you are not subjected to the dementors kiss, that only came about by a statement from Mr. Potter. He wants his son safe, he wants Mr. Malfoy safe and he wants his unborn daughter safe, so as far as he is concerned being locked up in Azkaban will keep his family safe. Your children will be placed under the care of Arthur and Molly Weasley with unlimited visitation rights by the Mr. and Mrs. Grangers and neither of you will never have contact with them again. All money you received for your part in ending the war will be forfeited and your home sold, that money will go to your victim, Harry Potter. People can have their own opinions and beliefs, but that does not give anyone the right to hurt others just because they don't believe in the way some people live. You also can't change the way people feel, who they have feelings for. Aurors, please remove the prisoners from the courtroom,' the head of the Wizengamot waited until the door closed, 'Mr. Potter.'

'Sir,' Harry turned his head towards the Wizengamot.

'We wish to thank you for what you did during the war, all of us are sorry for what you had to endure. From this moment you do not have to remain in hiding, you and your family will be safe and the actions and lies of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that caused Mr. Malfoy not to be able to get work will now be rectified, your son can join children his age, go to Hogwarts and get his magical education, if you wish that is. The magical community owes you a great debt so we would like to place all healers at your disposal so they might be able to help with any injury you received.'

'Thank you, but Draco might not be an official healer but he has studied all these years so he knows as much as any healer and he has already started working on my injuries, as for my eyes, he is not sure if anything can be done about those.'

'Than Mr. Malfoy can consult with other healers if he wishes, maybe between all of them they might be able to find something that will help,' the whole Wizengamot stood, bowed towards Harry who couldn't see but they knew his family that was around him would explain, then they exited the courtroom one by one, all saying thank you to Harry as they did.

'It's over,' Harry sagged in his seat.

'Yeah, it's all over dad, so does that mean you are sending me to Hogwarts?'

Harry turned his head, 'That is your decision to make son. You can go to Hogwarts or remain and learn from me and your father. But you have come to know your godmother, professor McGonagall is a wonderful woman. You have also come to know professor Snape, who could teach you a great deal. You would have other children your own age around you. So why don't you think about it then we can let Minerva know what you want to do.'

'I already know, I was to go to Hogwarts. Now I just have to hope I don't end up in Gryffindor or Slytherin and that's only so my father's don't argue.'

'Even though you were already sorted Evan, I think after knowing you over these last few months, you should belong to Ravenclaw and as headmistress and your godmother, I give permission for that to happen.'

'Thanks aunt Minerva, so I'll be in my godfather's house, hey uncle Kingsley.'

Kingsley chuckled, 'Yes you will Evan.'

'How about we all head back to the house for a while because from tomorrow on, I would like to visit places I haven't been to in a long time,' Harry stood up and sniffed, 'I know that smell, Mrs. Weasley, is that you?'

'Oh Harry dear,' Molly hugged him, 'I'm so sorry, none of us had any idea. But how did you know it was me?'

'Even after all this time you still smell of cooking, I don't think that will ever change.'

'Harry, Ron has disgraced his family, you saved his life, not to mention mine and Ginny's. I cannot believe a child of mine would do something like this.'

'No, I couldn't believe it either Mr. Weasley. If anyone doesn't like gay men, then they don't, but you don't go around hurting them.'

'You're right there mate. Ron didn't know I was gay or if he did he never said anything or even acted differently around me. But you, blimey Draco got your cute arse and I missed out again.'

'Charlie Weasley,' Molly scolded as she slapped his head making Harry laugh.

'Oh Charlie boy, you will never change and if you don't your mum might just give you brain damage then you could never shag anything that walks like you have been telling us you do.'

'Harry Potter.'

Harry turned, 'Luna Lovegood,' Harry felt arms wrap around him then he heard a sniff, 'Luna, don't cry, you'll start me off.'

'I don't like to see my friends hurt, you were my very first friend and I missed you.'

'I missed you as well Luna,' Harry tightened his hold, then felt other arms around him, 'Neville, right?'

'Your good mate, now how about your real friends get to know your family?'

'Let's all go back to Motet manor. Draco my love, lead the way.'

'You've got it babe.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

One by one, all the friends were taken up to house where Kreacher bustled around the kitchen making lunch and cups of tea for all. Draco and Evan both held Harry's hands as they sat down in the large living room.

'Gawain, Kingsley, Minerva, Severus, I can't thank you enough for what you did. You've given me, Evan and Draco a normal life.'

'I think I can speak for the others Harry when I say you are welcome, but it should not have been necessary. We are pleased that your family is safe now and I look forward to teaching young Mr. Malfoy Potter when he joins the students,' Severus said.

'Blimey Harry, how did you get grumpy old Snape to act friendly?' Neville said making everyone laugh but they all heard Severus huff.

'Severus is my godfather and he was never grumpy, just a very good actor.'

'Harry.'

Harry turned his head, 'Ginny.'

'Did you recognise my voice?'

'That and your flowery scent, that never changed. You're probably wondering why we dated?'

'Maybe a little curious but I have a confession to make, something it seems we both did.'

'I'm not sure what you mean Ginny.'

'You see,' Ginny knelt down in front of Harry, taking his hand, 'I did like you, but it was more infatuation with the boy who lived. From the time I was thirteen I realised I was gay, I'm married to a wonderful woman. But when I was younger I wasn't sure how my family would take it, so I acted like all the other girls and fawned after the chosen one.'

Harry growled under his breath, 'I knew once people realised I was alive the names would start. But it does seem we did the same even though I didn't want to hide my sexuality, that was Dumbledore's idea, to keep Draco safe. He figured since I spent so much time with your family and you liked me that us dating you would make the most sense. I argued with him a lot over that, I did not want to use you like that.'

'That's why you kept telling me that all you could give was now, no future?'

'Yes, I didn't want you hurt with expectations of a future with me. So you like to shag woman, I bet Charlie has a few things to say about that.'

'He did until I used the bat bogey on him every time he opened his big mouth.'

Harry laughed, 'That must have been every minute of the day, Charlie can't help himself.'

'Yep, that's me, the odd Weasley out.'

'I can hear whispering, what's going on?' Harry glanced around.

'Luna was speaking with me in regards to an idea Harry. You see, Miss Lovegood has a very rare but natural ability, something that might help you.'

'I can't say it will but I would like to try Harry.'

'Help me how.'

'Can I try then I'll tell you. You just have to trust me.'

'I do trust you Luna, so go ahead.'

'Draco, could I sit beside Harry please?'

'Yes, of course.'

Draco stood up and watched as Luna sat beside Harry. He always thought this blond girl was very strange but for some reason her strangeness made sense. So like with everyone in the room, they watched as Luna Lovegood placed her hands over Harry's eyes, her fingers were moving continuously even if her palms stayed over his eyes. The room was silent while they watched and even though Draco had no idea what was going on, he found it just as fascinating as everyone else so not a sound was heard, not a movement was made, just all eyes staring at Harry and Luna.

After what seemed like hours Luna breathed deeply then removed her hands to gasps from everyone.

'Harry, open your eyes,' Luna said softly.

Harry didn't open his eyes straight away, but put his own hands up to them, feeling around.

'They feel warm, tingly.'

'Yes, that will ease very soon, but I need you to open your eyes.'

Harry nodded then slowly opened his eyes, 'Oh fuck, I can see,' Harry turned his head to stare around at everyone, 'I can see my son,' he turned back to Luna, 'You healed them, how?'

'There are some healers out there that are born with the gift, those healers can usually heal more than the others who study to become healers, I was one of those people.'

'Oh Luna,' Harry wrapped his arms around his friend, 'Thank you, you've given me the gift to see my son and my daughter when she's born,' Harry kissed her cheek then looked up at Draco who was smiling down at him, 'You're just as gorgeous as I remember, now I can't wait to get you naked.'

'Soon my love, you have guests remember,' Draco placed a kiss on Luna's cheek then knelt in front of Harry, 'The colour is back in your eyes, that beautiful green I loved to stare into.'

'They are the same colour as mine,' Evan smiled at his father.

'Lily's eyes,' Severus said, 'I used to think Lily had the most beautiful eyes of anyone I'd ever seen. It's a shame she used those eyes to stare at Potter.'

'So it's true, you had a thing for Harry's mum?' Neville asked.

'We were best friends, I would have liked for it to have been more, but it was not to be. Not once James Potter latched his eyes onto her.'

'Think of this Harry, if Snape and your mum got together, he would have been your dad,' George chuckled.

'Back as a student, I probably would have disowned them, now though, I would be proud to have Severus as a father. Once you get past his tough snarky exterior, there is a very nice man lurking underneath, he just doesn't show it very often,' Harry smiled up at Severus who gave him a small smile back. Harry turned to fully face his son, 'You are so like your father, look at you,' Harry ran his hand down Evan's hair, then put his palm to his cheek, 'I think you'll have a lot of girls after you at Hogwarts.'

'I think I might enjoy that dad, since I am not gay, it'll be the girls I check out. I hope one looks like Luna, she's beautiful.'

'It seems your son is not the shy type Harry.' Charlie said.

'What you are hearing from Evan is all James Potter, I noticed that the first time I saw him. So I believe Harry and Draco will receive a lot of letters from me stating I have found your son doing things he should not do or being caught shagging around Hogwarts exactly like James did.'

'Ah, but you forget Minerva, Evan will have my cloak, he should not get caught, and if you do son, then you are disappointing your fathers and your grandfather, not to mention my godfather who would be highly ashamed if James Potter's grandson was caught out of bed after hours when he has the cloak of invisibility. But now thanks to my wonderful friend, I can see all of you and I can't believe how beautiful that sight is right now, a sight I will never take for granted ever again,' Harry stared at every face that was staring back at him with smiles on their faces, but some had tears in their eyes. Harry felt very emotional as tears pooled in his own eyes because he realised just how many people he had that cared about him. His so called friends who hurt him were never truly his friends, but these people standing around him right now in his home did care, they were his true friends, his family, one that he could now see.

The end:


End file.
